In one ear and out the other
by Vash Stampeed17
Summary: Ryoga with a sense of direction? Or is it too good to be true.


In one ear and out the other by: Vash Stampeed17  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" Ranma said to himself as he was racing towards his house. Ranma then clutches a piece of paper in his hand as he ran. He thought back to when he first received that note that he was holding.  
  
Ranma Saotome I have taken Akane and made her my own. She and I will declare our love for each other at 4 pm Friday afternoon. Sincerely .  
  
The signature had been smudged somehow before it was sent. "I've got to help Akane!" Ranma said to himself as he approached the front door of the Tendo house. He raced back to the training area of the dojo and stopped suddenly in his tracks as a black and yellow headband sliced through the board that was in front of him.  
  
"Ryoga?" Ranma said astonished "But there's no way that YOU could be the one that sent me the challenge letter. You're actually here on time."  
  
"Now's not the time for talk Ranma." Ryoga said with a laugh "Now that I am here I will break you. YAAAAH!"  
  
Ryoga then raced towards where Ranma was standing and pulled his umbrella from the straps that were holding it to this back. He then pulled it up into the air and slammed it down to the exact spot where Ranma used to be. Ranma had slightly tilted to the right of the umbrella allowing it to go right past him. He then leapt into the air flipped backwards and landed in front of a large Rock that was near their pond. "Buksaitenketsu!" Ryoga yelled as he flung his finger full force at Ranma. His finger came closer but Ranma was able to lean back enough in order to grab Ryoga's arm and flip Away. "Darn you Ranma! Ryoga said as his finger slammed into the Stone.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ryoga yelled as his finger bent back turning a neon pinkish color.  
  
"Whats with you man." Ranma asked  
  
"I don't know" Ryoga replied "I should have pulverized that stone like it was nothing. "Buksaitenketsu!" He yelld once more as he smashed his hand into the Stone once more. "MAN That hurts." Ryoga said holding his hand in pain. "Whats going on here?" Ranma said "There must have been some side effects to that new training that I had." Ryoga said. "Is the new training why you're not wearing any head bands Ryoga?" Ranma asked "yes it is.  
  
"It all started when I was trying to get home from the grocery store with the specially made dog food that I had bought for checkers." "Where am I now!" Ryoga said out loud "Why you're in Tokyo young man." An old man said "Tokyo? But I've got to get home or my poor dog will starve. How can I make it there I can't even find the way out of my own me up and down and too me to his house. He sat me on a long table as he examined me with nothing more than his eyes. Then the training began. At first it was hard. I was to find my way to various places in his house. He gave me directions at first." "I want you to go the kitchen for me grab a soda from the fridge and bring I t back here to me alright" Said the old man "Ok" said Ryoga. The old man then hands him directions that say to get to the kitchen walk straight four paces and turn left. "Where is that boy? Its been hours"  
  
The old man said as he poked his head out of the room. "AHHHHH WHERE'S THAT CURSED KITCHEN!" Ryoga yelled at the top of his lungs. "But As you see Ranma the training soon got easier as a week had passed I was able to find my way all around his house. Months passed and I was able to go back and forth running errands around town. I could read maps and street signs I could even remember my way back. By the time it was time for me to leave I thought the worst of my dog checkers. I don't know how the old man did it, but I was able to get home faster than ever. When I got home I realized that checkers had been surviving on the life time supply of dog food that my parents had set up for checkers when they realized that their sense of direction was so terrible. That's when I sent you the challenge letter. And I was able to leave my house but half an hour before the fighting time."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain what the old man did to you!" Ranma said "How are you all of a sudden able to follow directions." "I didn't realize it myself until just a little while ago. But Ranma that headband that I threw at you earlier, was my last one. They're all gone. Apparently the old man had been taking off my headbands without me even knowing it. It had been so long that I forgot how many I was even wearing."  
  
"Precisely four thousand five hundred and sixty two." Said the old man as he popped out of the tree that was sitting next to the large rock. "This idiot simply had on way too many head bands. The pressure was causing the glitch in the never on his brain that serves for direction, by taking off these headbands I was able to give him his sense of direction back., but apparently his brain couldn't take the shock of removing all of that pressure so quickly. Now I fear that he will soon start to forget his martial arts techniques. How very weird for tat to have happened." "So that means."Ranma said "MOKO TAKABISHA(pride of the fierce tiger)!" Ranma said as a huge energy wave slammed Rygo into the wall surrounding the yard. "Wow with no Shi Shi Hokoden to counter that Ryoga's totally defenseless." "Did you have to use it on me to find out." Ryoga said as he hit Ranma over the head. "Wow Rygoa it looks like you'll never beat me now!" Ranma said as he waltzed off into the house.  
  
"I'll never beat Ranma!" Ryoga said to himself "Sorry Ryoga but I can only love true martial artists" Akane says to Ryoga in one of his many day dreams. "No my poor heart of glass can't take it. I need to regain my techniques." Ryoga says as he walks away through the wall. (to be continued) 


End file.
